The present invention relates to a method of disposing of fecal matter from a toilet system in a fast moving vehicle and apparatus for implementing the method.
In fast moving vehicles, particularly in aircraft, toilet systems are employed which are equipped with centralized or decentralized collection tanks for fecal matter. The drawback is that the weight of the fecal matter must be carried along during the entire travel of the vehicles.